


I Think I Wanna Marry You

by SazaGee



Series: I Think I Wanna Marry You [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gay, Lindsay being cute af, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-17 19:19:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2320511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SazaGee/pseuds/SazaGee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael Jones has proposed to his best friend Gavin Free three times in his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The First Time.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally a one shot but it ended up being a trilogy in its own right. Hope you enjoy!

The first time Michael ever proposed to Gavin, he was 7. He was with Gavin, their friends Lindsay, Ray, Ryan, and Jack at Jacks house. They were playing Hide and Seek in the back garden, Ryan was seeking and Gavin hid under the big yellow slide.  
"Micoo what are you doing?" Gavin whined as Michael crouched under the slide next to Gavin. "This is my hiding spot!" Gavin stuck out his tongue.  
Michael just put a finger over his mouth, signalling him to be quiet. Gavin was about to question him when Ryan ran right past them, luckily not seeing them.  
He did however give little Gavin a fright, and Gavin grabbed Michael's hand.

Michael's hand was soft and warm, and it made Gavin feel better.  
Gavins hand was warm as well, Michael noticed. "Hey Gavvy?" Michael said, actually liking the feel of Gavins hand in his.  
"Yes Mikey." Gavin answered, while running his free hand through his long blond moppy hair.  
"This is what grown ups do."  
"What is?"  
Michael squeezed his hand. "This. Holding hands."  
Gavin gave him a big smile, and Michael laughed because Gavin had given his tooth to the Tooth Fairy and the gap made him look like a pirate.  
"Is it just mummys and daddy's that hold hands?" Gavin asked, and tilted his head.  
"I think it's married grown ups, like my mommy and daddy." Michael answered.  
"And mine!" Gavin let go of Michael's hand, his hand was sweaty now. He wiped his hands on his jeans, they were dirty on the bottom.  
"Its not just boys and girls. My Uncle Burnie and Uncle Joel hold hands too." Gavin added.  
The two young boys thought about this for a while, then started giggling. Michael wanted to hold Gavins hand again, but he didn't.  
"Found you!" Ryan shouted, as he ducked under the slide and they all laughed.  
They played for a little while longer, and had a game of Tag before they had to go home.

Later that night, Gavin and Michael had a sleep over in Michaels house. They were lying bed, side by side, looking up at the glow in the dark stars that Michael's dad had stuck on his ceiling.  
Gavin took Michael's hand again. Michael smiled. Gavin hand was cold now, and Michael squeezed it to make him warm again. He didn't think Gavin should ever be cold.  
"Remember we said it was married grown up boys and girls who hold hands?" Michael whispered, so his mom and dad didn't hear.  
"Not just boys and girls! My Uncle Burnie and Uncle Joel hold hands!" Gavin said, repeating his comment from earlier.  
"Just married grown ups then?" Michael asked, and turned his face so he could look at Gavin.  
"Yes, I think so Mikey." Gavin answered, looking at Michael.  
Michael nodded. He thought Gavin was probably his smartest friend, and the smiliest.  
They lay in silence for a while, and Michael was really tired.  
"Hey Gavvy." He said, rubbing his eyes.  
"Yes Michael?" Gavin answered, yawning.  
"Should we be married when we're older? So we can hold hands all the time?" Michael asked. Gavin didn't answer for a while, he made a few funny faces, squishing his face up as if he was imagining it.  
"No. I don't think so. You're my best friend Mikey." Gavin smiled, his tongue sticking out of the gap of his lost tooth. Michael couldn't help but smile back, but he felt sad. Didn't Gavin want to hold his hand? But Gavin just squeezed Michael's hand before letting go and turning round so his back was facing Michael.  
"Night Mikey. Love you." Gavin whispered.  
"Ew." Michael giggled. Gavin giggled too, and stuck his tongue out even though Michael couldn't see.  
"Night Gavvy, love you too." Michael said.  
They giggled into the night, before Michael heard Gavin snoring.  
Michael and Gavin were still holding hands, and Michael smiled.


	2. The Second Time.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael and Gavin are around 17-18 years old, messing around, and having a good time.

The second time Michael Jones proposed to Gavin Free, was in Michael's kitchen. They were in their teenage years, and their hormones were raging, which often lead to some very satisfying (albeit confusing at times) situations.  
Michael and Gavin, along with their friends Lindsay, Ryan, Jack, and Geoff, were in Michael's cellar watching TV. The cellar was a large room; with a simple red couch that was duct taped in parts and a green velvet arm chair; a cheap coffee table sit in the middle, covered in rings from cups; and a TV with some consoles. Boxes were stacked here and there, collecting dust mostly, and Michael's porn stash happened to be expertly hidden in one.  
He and his friends often just sat down here and watched TV and played games, and whenever there was a sleepover they all took turns blowing up the king sized air bed. They would stay up all night before Lindsay had to go home, on account of her parents not wanting her to stay with a group of boys. That thought made Michael laugh, Lindsay was his best friend, and he had his eye on someone else.  
On this particular day, they were having a Matrix marathon. Michael, Lindsay, Gavin, and Ryan sat on the couch, while Jack sprawled on the floor, and Geoff lounged on the arm chair.  
Michael looked at Gavin, whose eyes were trained on the TV. Michael often traced the slope of Gavins nose, and just looked at the boys face. He was so totally in love with him, he had never had any doubt he was gay.  
Sometimes he thought his sexual orientation was just: Gavin.  
Gav finally looked at Micheal and the corners of his mouth twitched slightly. He turned his eyes back to the television before clearing his throat.  
"Scuse me everyone, I'm off to the loo." Gavins loud declaration was met with a chorus of "shut ups" and "fuck offs". He left the room and patted Michael on the shoulder as he walked by. A tingle made its way up Michael neck, and he felt heat quickly follow the tingling.  
Michael was quiet for a few more minutes and was about to stand up before Lindsay spoke up.  
"Hey Michael, can you get some more popcorn?" She asked, and looked at him with a twinkle in her eye and a big grin on her face.  
She knew. He had thought so for a while, but he was sure now. There was still half a bowl or popcorn left.  
Michael stifled a giggle and stood up, "Lazy ass." He mumbled and left the room.

Gavin was leaning against the kitchen counter, ankles and arms crossed, looking sexy as hell. Michael felt a flutter in his stomach when the boy looked at him and grinned.  
"C'mere Michael." Gavin voice was low and seductive and drove Michael crazy.  
They kissed for a good while, and Michael knew they should get back but he couldn't help himself. Gavin wasn't ready to come out yet, and Michael didn't want to pressure him so he stole any time with him he could.  
The kiss started hot and desperate, but soon turned slow and gentle. Michael couldn't believe how lucky he was. This boy, this man, wanted him. He actually wanted to be around him. He often wondered why, his rage and temper seemed too harsh for the fragile Brit and he was scared of... Scared of what? He didn't know exactly. He only knew he didn't want it to affect Gavin. He was perfect as he was.

Michael thought this as they broke apart and rested their foreheads together.  
"Marry me." The words spilled out before Michael even thought about them, but he found he meant them. He did want to spend the rest of his life with Gavin. His Gav.  
Gavin sputtered. "W-What?" He laughed a little, thinking maybe it was a joke, but his face sobered when he realised Michael was serious.  
"Marry me. I love you so much Gavin. So much, my brain hurts just thinking about how much. Please marry me." Michael smiled, with tears threatening his eyes.  
Gavin opened and closed his mouth several times. He was quiet for a long time.  
"No." He spoke softly, and backed away from Michael. His hands trembled, Michael remembered that for the rest of his life for some reason. His skinny, long hands shaking at his sides.  
"Why not? We're Mikey and Gav. You're my Gav. We're supposed to be together." Michael rushed toward Gavin and placed his hands on the boys face, but Gavin stopped back again. Michael hands fell to his sides.  
"I- I just can't. Not now. I'm not ready. I'm sorry Michael." Gavin was crying, his head was hanging and Michael wanted nothing more than to comfort his love.  
But he was having trouble breathing, his heart was breaking at that very moment and he was flooded with pain and tears and emotion. He felt like he was ready to explode.  
"Michael I-" Gavin stepped toward Michael as he dropped to ground and sobbed, sitting on his knees.  
"Gavin I think you should leave." A voice said from behind them. Lindsay was standing in the door frame, arms crossed and in full best friend mode. Michael tried to wipe his face, but there really was no point.  
"I..." Gavin started, looking at Lindsay. He turned back toward Michael and one else down to look at him. "You're my best friend Micoo, I love you. Remember that." And then he stood up and left. Lindsay sat on the floor with Michael as he cried. She cried too, and stroked her best friends hair until he was silent. They held hands. It wasn't the same. It wasn't Gavins hands he was holding. It wasn't Gavin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the kudos on part 1! I'm kind of chuffed.  
> Anyway, sorry it took so long. I really, really, wanted to get this chapter right so I took my time with it. Please feel free to comment. This is my first Mavin fic, also my first sort of AU thing and I'm still getting used to it.  
> Hope you enjoy it guys :D !!!  
> Also thanks to the 2 people who bookmarked this holy shit that makes me feel awesome!

**Author's Note:**

> Ah okay. So I tried to write the first part while staying true to the attitudes and behaviours of a 7 year old (based on my baby brother). Second and third parts are based on my experiences as a young teenager and an adult. I really want this to feel real and relatable and I hope I achieved it :)  
> So I hope you enjoyed it! Feel free to leave kudos if you did.


End file.
